Fiery 114
Fiery Raikkonen 114 '('Fiery 114 for short), also known as Glowing Glass Ball '''or '''Firey, is a character created by AnotherDeletdAccount. Personality Until DAB 2: He was nice... However he changed later... Post DAB 2 - 13/11/2019: Firey 114 believes in curiosity. He reanimated Green Ice Cube in The Super Duper Introduction for that reason. He actually thinks being curious is one of the best things in the world. His curiosity about the Reanimator tells you what he thinks about curiosity. Unfortunately, his curiosity can cause him some trouble, like in Another circuit race but it’s in Gate Land. He is also courageous. This means he ready to fight on in all battles he gets involved in, and he is not afraid to try new things. He never backs out throughout any thing. He always tries new stuff. He is somewhat Semi-demonic. From one moment, he is nice. But the next, he is a troublemaker. His mood changes easily, depending on what he feels like. He also tends to point his middle finger. He hates winter, and his least favourite holiday is Christmas. 13/11/2019: He doesn't know who he is, even though he knows his name... Currently: He is now back to his old self... Appearance 6 April 2018 - 15 June 2018 He was a Glowing Glass Ball. His original pose was badly done so he was quickly remade. 15 June 2018 - 27 June 2018 He was a fire, looking exactly like Firey (BFB) but STUFF CAN PASS THROUGH HIM. 27 June 2018 - 13 November 2019 Same as before, but now bears the number “114” after being redone by NahuelFire39. The “114” was probably so that people won’t get confused. (Note that Fiery 114 is also called “Firey”.) 13 November 2019 - Present Looks exactly the same as before, but for some reason has a layer of skin around him (we can't see the skin) Coverage Appearances * 's Free-Add Comic **died in wave 20 *Another Deletd Free Add Comic **revived in wave 3 *JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic **The Super Duper Introduction **Anything Can Happen, At Any Time *Cutie Island Circuit Race Part 1 *Another circuit race but it’s in Gate Land Trivia * He used one of Bubble’s poses because he does not know how to make poses. (formerly) * His temperature and brigntness increases when he gets upset. (Formerly) * He also gets on fire sometimes, making him look like a Firey clone. (Formerly) * He is the 3rd character to be created by AnotherDeletdAccount, the 1st being Skittle, and the 2nd being Book name. * He used a Firey pose for his “on fire” pose, again, due to not knowing how to make poses. * He has a tendency to mistake any male with flowers (exept Rose Grassy) as a female. * He is one of the first villians to be young, at only 14 years old (When he first started) * Deletd originally misnamed him as “Firey 114”, but it was corrected months later. * Ever since Skittle died in mid-2018, Fiery 114 was Deletd’s main OC, but was replaced by Leafirey as the new main OC at 1st January 2019. * In his unused voting icon, his sign reads ‘+552’, referring to 114+552=666. Gallery Firey Raikkonen 114 body.png|His current body. Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|Fiery 114, badly drawn, is seen sitting on the trees on Cutie Island next to Watering Can. Fiery 114 Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|His Fan-Made Cookie Run Design. Firey Raikkonen 114 Icon.png|His unused team icon. Category:Male Category:Not by Cutiesunflower Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Green Ice Cube Fans Category:Males Category:Does Not Know How To Make Poses Category:Computer Monitor Haters Category:2000's births Category:Neutral Category:Easily Annoyed Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Replacements Category:Flower Grassy Haters Category:Flower Grassy Dislikers Category:Formerly Dead Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Deletd Category:The Anti-BattleReviews Rebellion